Vírus de computador
Temas relacionados Vírus de computador Em informática, um vírus de computador é um software malicioso que vem sendo desenvolvido por programadores que, tal como um vírus biológico, infecta o sistema, faz cópias de si mesmo e tenta se espalhar para outros computadores, utilizando-se de diversos meios. A maioria das contaminações ocorre pela ação do usuário, executando o arquivo infectado recebido como um anexo de um e-mail. A contaminação também pode ocorrer por meio de arquivos infectados em pen drives, CDs e outros. A segunda causa de contaminação é por Sistema Operacional desatualizado, sem correções de segurança, que poderiam corrigir vulnerabilidades conhecidas dos sistemas operacionais ou aplicativos, que poderiam causar o recebimento e execução do vírus inadvertidamente. Ainda existem alguns tipos de vírus que permanecem ocultos em determinadas horas, entrando em execução em horas especificas. Também pode-se ser infectado por um vírus através de sites contaminados. Fonte: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADrus_de_computador Gênero/Categoria/Licença Usual: Minha categorização: Licença: Sistema operacional Datas 1972 - O primeiro vírus, atacou uma máquina IBM Série 360, se chamava Creeper, criado em 1972 por Robert Thomas Morris. Fonte: http://malinuscorp.blogspot.com.br/2010/09/qual-foi-o-primeiro-virus-de-computador.html 1983 - O pesquisador Fred Cohen (Doutorando de Engª. Elétrica da Univ. do Sul da Califórnia), entre suas pesquisas, chamou os programas de códigos nocivos como "Vírus de Computador". Fonte: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADrus_de_computador Local de origem História O primeiro vírus, atacou uma máquina IBM Série 360, se chamava Creeper, criado em 1972 por Robert Thomas Morris. Este programa emitia periodicamente na tela a mensagem: “I’m a creeper… catch me if you can!” (Sou uma trepadeira, agarrem-me se puderem). Para eliminar este problema foi criado o primeiro programa antivirus denominado Reaper. No entanto, o termo "vírus" não seria adotado até 1984, mas eles já existiam. O início de tudo deu-se nos laboratórios da Bell Computers. Quatro programadores (H. Douglas Mellory, Robert Morris, Victor Vysottsky e Ken Thompson) desenvolveram um jogo chamado Core Wars, que consistia em ocupar toda a memória RAM da equipe contrária no menor tempo possível. Após 1984, os vírus tiveram uma grande expansão, desde os que atacam os setores de boot dos disquetes até os que se anexam a um e-mail. 1986 – O começo da grande epidemia Em 1986 foram difundidos os vírus Brain, Bouncing Ball e Maconha e que foram as primeiras espécies representativas de difusão em massa. Estas 3 espécies virais só infectavam o setor de boot dos discos rígidos. A sua forma de propagação era através de um disquete contaminado. Posteriormente apareceram os vírus que infectavam os arquivos com extensão .EXE e .COM. Casino 1991 – Um símbolo da história dos vírus Um dos vírus mais referentes da história. O vírus ativava-se nos dias 15 de janeiro, 15 de abril e 15 de agosto ... O vírus apagava a FAT, estrutura básica de qualquer disco DOS que permite encontrar os dados. No entanto, segundo indicava na mensagem, tinha guardado uma cópia de segurança na memória que o usuário podia recuperar se ganhasse a partida. E então iniciava um joguinho do tipo “Slot Machine”. Se a pessoa conseguisse tirar três “L”, podia recuperar seus arquivos. O vírus restaurava os dados e despedia-se com a seguinte mensagem: "Bastard! you’re lucky this time, but for your own sake, switch off your computer now and dont turn it on until tomorrow!" (Bastardo! Você teve sorte desta vez, mas para seu próprio bem, desligue seu computador e não volte a ligá-lo até amanhã!) E se a pessoa não conseguisse tirar os três “L”… Digamos que essa era a última partida que ela jogava naquele computador. Fonte: http://malinuscorp.blogspot.com.br/2010/09/qual-foi-o-primeiro-virus-de-computador.html Em 1983, Len Eidelmen demonstrou em um seminário sobre segurança computacional, um programa auto-replicante em um sistema VAX11/750. Este conseguia instalar-se em vários locais do sistema. Um ano depois, na 7th Annual Information Security Conference, o termo vírus de computador foi definido como um programa que infecta outros programas, modificando-os para que seja possível instalar cópias de si mesmo. O primeiro vírus para PC nasceu em 1986 e chamava-se Brain, era da classe dos Vírus de Boot, ou seja, danificava o sector de inicialização do disco rígido. A sua forma de propagação era através de um disquete contaminado. Apesar do Brain ser considerado o primeiro vírus conhecido, o título de primeiro código malicioso pertence ao Elk Cloner, escrito por Rich Skrenta. Cronologia Evolução dos vírus dos micro-computadores 1983 - O pesquisador Fred Cohen (Doutorando de Engª. Elétrica da Univ. do Sul da Califórnia), entre suas pesquisas, chamou os programas de códigos nocivos como "Vírus de Computador". No mesmo ano, Len Eidelmen demonstrou em um seminário sobre segurança computacional, um programa auto-replicante em um sistema VAX11/750. Este conseguia instalar-se em vários locais do sistema. 1984 - Na 7th Annual Information Security Conference, o termo vírus de computador foi definido como um programa que infecta outros programas, modificando-os para que seja possível instalar cópias de si mesmo. 1986 - Descoberto o primeiro vírus para PC. Chamava-se Brain, era da classe dos Vírus de Boot, ou seja, danificava o sector de inicialização do disco rígido. A sua forma de propagação era através de um disquete contaminado. Apesar do Brain ser considerado o primeiro vírus conhecido, o título de primeiro código malicioso pertence ao Elk Cloner, escrito por Rich Skrenta. 1987 - Surge o primeiro Vírus de Computador escrito por dois irmãos: Basit e Amjad que foi batizado como 'Brain', apesar de ser conhecido também como: Lahore, Brain-a, Pakistani, Pakistani Brain, e UIU. O Vírus Brain documentado como 'Vírus de Boot', infectava o setor de inicialização do disco rígido, e sua propagação era através de um disquete que ocupava 3k, quando o boot ocorria, ele se transferia para o endereço da memória "0000:7C00h" da Bios que o automaticamente o executava. 1988 - Surge o primeiro Antivírus, por Denny Yanuar Ramdhani em Bandung, Indonésia. O primeiro Antivírus a imunizar sistema contra o vírus Brain, onde ele extrai as entradas do vírus do computador em seguida imunizava o sistema contra outros ataques da mesma praga. Surge também a primeira versão do antivírus avast!, criado para remover o Vienna Virus. 1989 - Aparece o Dark Avenger, o qual vem contaminando rapidamente os computadores, mas o estrago é bem lento, permitindo que o vírus passe despercebido. A IBM fornece o primeiro antivírus comercial. No início do ano de 1989, apenas 9% das empresas pesquisadas tinha um vírus. No final do ano, esse número veio para 63%. 1992 - Michelangelo, o primeiro vírus a aparecer na mídia. É programado para sobregravar partes das unidades de disco rígido criando pastas e arquivos com conteúdos falsos em 6 de março, dia do nascimento do artista da Renascença. As vendas de software antivírus subiram rapidamente. 1994 - Nome do vírus Pathogen, feito na Inglaterra, é rastreado pela Scotland Yard e o autor é condenado a 18 meses de prisão. É a primeira vez que o autor de um vírus é processado por disseminar código destruidor. 1995 - Nome do vírus Concept, o primeiro vírus de macro. Escrito em linguagem Word Basic da Microsoft, pode ser executado em qualquer plataforma com Word - PC ou Macintosh. O Concept se espalha facilmente, pois se replicam através do setor de boot, espalhando por todos os arquivos executaveis. 1999 - O vírus Chernobyl, deleta o acesso a unidade de disco e não deixa o usuário ter acesso ao sistema. Seu aparecimento deu--se em abril. Sua contaminação foi bem pouca no Estados Unidos, mas provocou danos em outros países. A China sofreu um prejuízo de mais de US$ 291 milhões. Turquia e Coreia do Sul foram duramente atingidas. 2000 - O vírus LoveLetter, liberado nas Filipinas, varre a Europa e os Estados Unidos em seis horas. Infecta cerca de 2,5 milhões a 3 milhões de máquinas. Causou danos estimados em US$ 8,7 bilhões. 2001 - A "moda" são os códigos nocivos do tipo Worm (proliferam-se por páginas da Internet e principalmente por e-mail). Nome de um deles é o VBSWorms Generator, que foi desenvolvido por um programador argentino de apenas 18 anos. 2007 - Em torno de 2006 e 2007 houve muitas ocorrências de vírus no Orkut que é capaz de enviar scraps (recados) automaticamente para todos os contatos da vítima na rede social, além de roubar senhas e contas bancárias de um micro infectado através da captura de teclas e cliques. Apesar de que aqueles que receberem o recado terem de "clicar" em um link para se infectar, a relação de confiança existente entre os amigos aumenta muito a possibilidade de o usuário "clicar" sem desconfiar de que o link leva para um worm. Ao clicar no link, um arquivo bem pequeno é baixado para o computador do usuário. Ele se encarrega de baixar e instalar o restante das partes da praga, que enviará a mensagem para todos os contatos do Orkut. Além de simplesmente se espalhar usando a rede do Orkut, o vírus também rouba senhas de banco, em outras palavras, é um clássico Banker. Fonte: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADrus_de_computador Dicionários e Enciclopédias Vinculação institucional e/ou internacional Antecessores/Influências Aliados tradicionais/históricos Sucessores/dissidências Contribuições/Realizações/Relevância Versões/Divisões Tipos de vírus: Vírus de Boot Um dos primeiros tipos de vírus conhecido, o vírus de boot infecta a parte de inicialização do sistema operacional. Assim, ele é ativado quando o disco rígido é ligado e o Sistema Operacional é carregado. Time Bomb Os vírus do tipo "bomba-relógio" são programados para se ativarem em determinados momentos, definidos pelo seu criador. Uma vez infectando um determinado sistema, o vírus somente se tornará ativo e causará algum tipo de dano no dia ou momento previamente definido. Alguns vírus se tornaram famosos, como o "Sexta-Feira 13", "Michelangelo", "Eros" e o "1º de Abril (Conficker)". Minhocas, worm ou vermes Como o interesse de fazer um vírus é ele se espalhar da forma mais abrangente possível, os seus criadores por vezes, deixaram de lado o desejo de danificar o sistema dos usuários infectados e passaram a programar seus vírus de forma que apenas se repliquem, sem o objetivo de causar graves danos ao sistema. Desta forma, os seus autores visam a tornar suas criações mais conhecidas na Internet. Este tipo de vírus passou a ser chamada de verme ou worm. Eles estão mais aperfeiçoados, já há uma versão que ao atacar a máquina hospedeira, não só se replica, mas também se propaga pela INTERNET,pelos e-mails que estão registrados no cliente de e-mail, infectando as máquinas que abrirem aquele e-mail, reiniciando o ciclo . Cavalos de Tróia (Trojans) Certos vírus trazem em seu bojo um código a parte, que permite a um estranho acessar o micro infectado ou coletar dados e enviá-los pela Internet para um desconhecido, sem notificar o usuário. Estes códigos são denominados de Trojans ou cavalos de Tróia. Apesar de popularmente costumar-se denominar “vírus” qualquer ataque à segurança do computador, de acordo com o CERT.br (2012, p. 113), o vírus e o cavalo de tróia são tipos distintos de código malicioso (malware), sendo este o termo correto aplicável a qualquer software desenvolvido com a finalidade de causar dano ao computador. Inicialmente, os cavalos de Tróia permitiam que o micro infectado pudesse receber comandos externos, sem o conhecimento do usuário. Desta forma o invasor poderia ler, copiar, apagar e alterar dados do sistema. Atualmente os cavalos de Tróia agora procuram roubar dados confidenciais do usuário, como senhas bancárias. Os vírus eram, no passado, os maiores responsáveis pela instalação dos cavalos de Tróia como parte de sua ação, pois eles não têm a capacidade de se replicar. Atualmente, os cavalos de Tróia não mais chegam exclusivamente transportados por vírus, agora são instalados quando o usuário baixa um arquivo da internet e o executa. Prática eficaz devido a enorme quantidade de e-mails fraudulentos que chegam nas caixas postais dos usuários. Tais e-mails contém um endereço na Web para a vítima baixar o cavalo de Tróia, ao invés do arquivo que a mensagem diz ser. Esta prática se denomina phishing, expressão derivada do verbo to fish, "pescar" em inglês. Atualmente, a maioria dos cavalos de Tróia visam a sites bancários, "pescando" a senha digitada pelos usuários dos micros infectados. Há também cavalos de Tróia que ao serem baixados da internet "guardados" em falsos programas ou em anexos de e-mail, encriptografam os dados e os comprimem no formato ZIP. Um arquivo. txt dá as "regras do jogo": os dados foram "seqüestrados" e só serão "libertados" mediante pagamento em dinheiro para uma determinada conta bancária, quando será fornecido o código restaurador. Também os cavalos de tróia podem ser usados para levar o usuário para sites falsos, onde sem seu conhecimento, serão baixados trojans para fins criminosos, como aconteceu com os links do google, pois uma falha de segurança poderia levar um usuário para uma página falsa. Por este motivo o serviço esteve fora do ar por algumas horas para corrigir esse bug, pois caso contrário as pessoas que não distinguissem o site original do falsificado seriam afetadas. Outra consequência é o computador tornar-se um zumbi e, sem que o usuário perceba, executar ações como enviar Spam, se auto-enviar para infectar outros computadores e fazer ataques a servidores (normalmente um DDoS, um acrônimo em inglês para Distributed Denial of Service — em português, ataque distribuído de negação de serviço). Ainda que apenas um micro de uma rede esteja infectado, este pode consumir quase toda a banda de conexão com a internet realizando essas ações mesmo que o computador esteja sem utilização, apenas ligado. O objetivo, muitas vezes é criar uma grande rede de computadores zumbis que, juntos, possam realizar um grande ataque a algum servidor que o autor do vírus deseja "derrubar" ou causar grande lentidão. Hijackers Hijackers são programas ou scripts que "sequestram" navegadores de Internet. Quando isso ocorre, o hijacker altera a página inicial do browser e impede o usuário de mudá-la, exibe propagandas em pop-ups ou janelas novas, instala barras de ferramentas no navegador e podem impedir acesso a determinados sites (como sites de software antivírus, por exemplo). Vírus no Orkut Em torno de 2006 e 2007 houve muitas ocorrências de vírus no Orkut que é capaz de enviar scraps (recados) automaticamente para todos os contatos da vítima na rede social, além de roubar senhas e contas bancárias de um micro infectado através da captura de teclas e cliques. Apesar de que aqueles que receberem o recado precisam clicar em um link para se infectar, a relação de confiança existente entre os amigos aumenta muito a possibilidade de o usuário clicar sem desconfiar de que o link leva para um worm. Ao clicar no link, um arquivo bem pequeno é baixado para o computador do usuário. Ele se encarrega de baixar e instalar o restante das partes da praga, que enviará a mensagem para todos os contatos do Orkut. Além de simplesmente se espalhar usa a rede do Orkut, o vírus também rouba senhas de banco, em outras palavras, é um clássico Banker. Estado Zombie O estado zombie em um computador ocorre quando é infectado e está sendo controlado por terceiros. Podem usá-lo para disseminar, vírus, keyloggers, e procedimentos invasivos em geral. Usualmente esta situação ocorre pelo fato da máquina estar com seu Firewall e ou Sistema Operacional desatualizados. Segundo estudos na área, um computador que está na internet nessas condições tem quase 50% de chance de se tornar uma máquina zumbi, que dependendo de quem está controlando, quase sempre com fins criminosos, como acontece vez ou outra, quando crackers são presos por formar exércitos zombies para roubar dinheiro das contas correntes e extorquir. Vírus de Macro Os vírus de macro (ou macro vírus) vinculam suas macros a modelos de documentos gabaritos e a outros arquivos de modo que, quando um aplicativo carrega o arquivo e executa as instruções nele contidas, as primeiras instruções executadas serão as do vírus. Vírus de macro são parecidos com outros vírus em vários aspectos: são códigos escritos para que, sob certas condições, este código se "reproduz", fazendo uma cópia dele mesmo. Como outros vírus, eles podem ser escritos para causar danos, apresentar uma mensagem ou fazer qualquer coisa que um programa possa fazer. Resumindo, um vírus de macro infecta os arquivos do Microsoft Office (.doc - word,.xls - excel,.ppt - power point,.mdb - access. Fonte: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADrus_de_computador Números/Estatísticas Dados estatísticos sobre o vírus: * Até 1995 - 15.000 vírus conhecidos; * Até 1999 - 20.500 vírus conhecidos; * Até 2000 - 49.000 vírus conhecidos; * Até 2001 - 58.000 vírus conhecidos; * Até 2005 - Aproximadamente 75.000 vírus conhecidos; * Até 2007 - Aproximadamente 200.000 vírus conhecidos; * Até Novembro de 2008 - Mais de 530.000 vírus conhecidos. * Até Março de 2010 - Mais 630.000 vírus conhecidos. Fonte: http://malinuscorp.blogspot.com.br/2010/09/qual-foi-o-primeiro-virus-de-computador.html Patrimônio/Renda Oponentes tradicionais/históricos Críticas registradas Obras Citações Internet Sites oficiais ou relacionados Acervo histórico Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADrus_de_computador Outros sites Assuntos relacionados Programas Informática Programas-Softwares (formatação padrão) Segurança informática Malware Adware Spyware Trojans Worms Mídia/Notícias Outras informações (atividades informais e outros) Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Voltar Voltar para Segurança informática Voltar para Programas Voltar para Informática